Expressing Feelings
by Hoshi-san
Summary: I always had wanted to write about the characters feelings towards eachother. So I decided to do it through music. It's the best way I found of doing it. So it will have a bit of Yuri up ahead, so rated PG for that reason. Hope you like this attempt of mi


Forbidden Emotions :: Chapter Two 

  
  
Well...I took some time off from Forbidden Emotions for now.   
Chapter three is already done, but it has to be revised. It is the most complicated of them all...too many things at the same time.   
As for the title of this fic, I dunno if it's going to stay this way or not.   
I had the idea for this fic last night at about 2.30 am in the morning (guess I have problems sleeping *sweatdrop*) and I found it pretty cool.   
I hope you all like it.   
  
DISCLAIMER: *sob* *wail* *cries river of tears* Noooooooooooo........You can't take them away from me. *grabs mangas and animes and copyrights of Sailor Moon from mysterious hands* They're mine.......*whines some more*   
*voice* No. They belong to Naoko-sama and other companies and you know that.   
*begs* At least let me use them without sueing me??   
*voice* *sights* I'll think about it.   
*happy tears* Oh thank you, thank you....   
*voice* *sweatdrop* I said I'll think about it........   
  
Enough with this. Let's get it on. (Too much MTV Death Match *sweatdrop*). Just a warning: it isn't what it looks like ^.^   
  
**********************************************   
  
We can see a stage of a theater. It is empty. The red curtains are closed. The audience chairs are covered in dust. It looks like it hasn't been used for years.   
  
No sound is heard. No light is on. Silence and darkness fill that place. Who would have thought of something like that being possible in the middle of Jubban. No one, not even you nor me.   
  
Suddenly we hear the sound of keys flickering and the turning of a knob.   
  
1st voice: *whisper* I cannot believe we are actually going to use this stage.   
  
2nd voice: *whisper* I never thought they would allow us to.   
  
Laughter suddenly fills the air as two little girls enter the theater in hot pursuit.   
  
1st girl: Hey, wait for me Hotaru-chan.   
  
The girl couldn't be more than 12 years old, just like her companion. Her pink hair was tied up in two pointy odangos, a very funny hairstyle. Her friend, however, had short black hair that moved around as she run away from the other girl. Their giggles filled the air and were too contagious. Happiness was finally filling that place.   
  
Hotaru: Come on, Chibiusa. Let's go to the stage.   
  
Chibiusa: Let's go.   
  
*giggles*   
  
1st voice: Calm down girls. We are not here to have fun.   
  
2nd voice: Easy Usako. They're just kids.   
  
Usagi: I know, Mamo-chan. *sights* The others should be arriving pretty soon.   
  
Usagi looks up at Mamoru and smiled. That smile that could light up an whole room. She took her boyfriend/fiancees' hand and let him to the stage area. The girls laughter still filled the air, like a sweet perfume.   
  
Them, three more figures entered the theater, female figures.   
  
1st female: I wonder if they are already here.   
  
2nd female: They must be. The door is opened. Besides, she came with Mamoru-san, no way Usagi-baka could be late.   
  
3rd female: Come on, Rei. Leave Usagi-chan alone for a moment.   
  
The first one is Kino Makoto, the tallest of the three of them and the most strong phisically. Also an excellent cook. The second, Hino Rei. Shrine girl with lots of goals, always teasing and making fun of Usagi. She goes to a different school than her friends. Last but not least, the third girl, Mizuno Ami. Brain of the group, afraid of love letters and pacifist. They were waiting for another girl, very much like Usagi...always late for everything.   
  
Rei: *thinks that she's probably chasing guys*   
  
*outside* Uf, Puff...thump. *falls at their feet*   
  
sprawled girl: *tries to breath* Am -puff- I -puff puff- late??? *looks up*   
  
*receives death glares from Rei and Makoto*   
  
Rei: *looses patience* OF COURSE YOU ARE, AINO MINAKO. *blows up*   
  
Minako: *looks scared and backs away* *low voice* Gomen-en na-nasai-i, mi-mi-nna-a...   
  
Rei: *ready to kick some but*   
  
Ami: *cool voice* Now that we're all here...*looks at the others*...we might as well go.   
  
Makoto: *grabs Minako and makes funny face* Hehe...Let's go.   
  
They all go towards the stage with Rei boiling up behind them.   
  
The lights go on and we see everyone cleaning up the place, even Chibiusa and Hotaru. Rei seems to have gained her composer for now. Everyone looks happy to help.   
  
The door moves again and two more figures walk in. Everyone looks up. Usagi smiles.   
  
Usagi: Haruka-san. Michiru-san.   
  
Both girls smile back.   
  
Haruka: Hi there, Neko-chan. *looks around* How's the work going?   
  
Michiru: *looks up at Haruka* I believe they need our help.   
  
Everyone smiles gratefully at them and go back to work. Two more people can surely make wonders.   
  
Minako: *whispers* Are you sure they're coming?   
  
Rei: *whispers back* They said they would.   
  
Makoto: *buts in* If they said it...they'll come.   
  
Ami: *joins* *giggle* I can't wait to see Usagi's reaction.   
  
Haruka looks behind at the giggling girls.   
  
Haruka: What is so funny!!??   
  
They all look startled, then make funny faces while trying to make up excuses.   
  
Minako: We were all talking about...umm...*whispers*...oh yeah...*looks up*...politics. Yes, that's it.   
  
Haruka: *looks at them with funny face* P-politics!!!!? You!!?   
  
*Everyone sweatdrops*   
  
Rei: Way to go, dead brain.   
  
Minako: Who are calling dead brain. Just because I'm blond, it doesn't mean I'm stupid.   
  
*sweatdrops*   
  
Usagi: I'm blond too and not stupid.   
  
*more sweatdrops*   
  
*shoes fly, tongues out, water splashes*   
  
voice: STOP THAT.   
  
Everyone looks up to see Setsuna standing there.   
  
Usagi: I well...um...we...   
  
Mamoru: They started fighting again...*looks at the girls*...for nothing.   
  
Setsuna: *puts hand on Mamoru's shoulder and shakes head* I don't know how you can put up with this everyday.   
  
Mamoru: *sights* Me neither.   
  
*everyone except the three girls sight, taking their right hand to their forehead and shaking their heads*   
  
male voice: I can't believe this isn't still cleaned up.   
  
Usagi smiles at that voice. Chibiusa suddenly looks up, smiles and blushes. She gets up and runs to his arms.   
  
Chibiusa: Elios-kun, you came.   
  
Elios: Of course I came, sweet Chibiusa. *kneels down* Small Lady Serenity.   
  
Usagi: *cough cough* We've got work to do. *picks up brush* *tosses it to Elios* Start cleaning. *smile*   
  
Everyone looks at her dumbfounded that she wants to actually work.   
  
They sweep, they brush, they clean and put everything in order. It looks another theater completely different from the previous one.   
  
Usagi: *sight* Uff....I can't believe we've done it.   
  
Mamoru: But we did.   
  
Hotaru: Looks great.   
  
*everyone noods*   
  
????: Is it here?   
  
+++: It has to be.   
  
***: It's the place they said.   
  
~~~: This has to be the place.   
  
????: Yes. You must be right, hime.   
  
~~~: Here on Earth you can't call me hime, Fighter.   
  
????: That's not my name on Earth.   
  
~~~: *blushes*   
  
They all laugh as they enter the building. One of them, however, suddenly looses his breath.   
  
*thump*   
  
We see Usagi laying on top of Seiya, choaking him. The other two sweatdrop and Kakyuu looks scared.   
  
Usagi: You're back, you're back, you're back....   
  
Mamoru throws a death glare towards Seiya, followed by Haruka's.   
  
Seiya: Gasp......I need air, Odango. *turns blue, green, white*   
  
Taiki and Yaten pull Usagi of him.   
  
Seiya: That was a good reception, Odango.   
  
As he looks at Usagi he sees her tear filled eyes. She's happy to see him, to say the least. She hugs him tightly and he hugs her back.   
  
Usagi: I'm glad you're back.   
  
Seiya: So am I.   
  
Setsuna looks around. From death glares to happy faces you could see all. This had to stop.   
  
Setsuna: *clears throat* *everyone looks at her* Well...as they say...   
  
Minako: "Let's put the show on the road"?   
  
Setsuna: No...I prefer..."The show must go on".   
  
They desided to go backstage to get prepared.   
  
Because the show must indded go on.   
  
**********************************************   
  
So how is it?   
  
*looks at the chapter up and down*   
  
*sweatdrop*   
  
Ok, ok. So it's wierd. *shrugs* So am I.   
  
*yawns*   
  
Gomen, 1am here.   
  
I promise the next chapter will be with more action. Maybe not the next. This only really starts at the 3rd one.   
  
G2g now.   
  
Ja ne, minna!!   
  
PS - [E-mail][1] me. I LOOOVVVEEEE FEEDBACKKKKKKYYYYYYY.   
  
*~*Kawaii Hoshi*~*   
  
PS2 - By the way...this is dedicated to you, Pluto-san, as an apology for not posting the next chapter of FE.   
*picks up pillow*   
*pluto looks scared*   
*everyone sights and prepares themselves for another pillow fight*   
*lays on top of it*   
  
Hoshi: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz *snores*   
  
*everyone sweatdrops*   
*pluto sights in relief*   
*a book makes contact with her face*   
*she looks up at a mad hoshi*   
  
Hoshi: Keep it down. I'm trying to sleep.   
  
*more sweatdrops* (too many today ^.^) 

   [1]: mailto:seera_uingu@yahoo.com



End file.
